Watch me dance
by Speedy-anime-angel
Summary: A girl just like every teen is having a VERY stressful day. A walk on the street to relieve her stress, she meet a guy who offers her to join him to enter the dance competition. One-shot or no, depends. Vote for who should be the girl. STM?


Crooning a soft tone, the brunette skid briskly cross the street and stopped at the foot of her house.

"Home at last." She mumbled to herself and climbed up the stairs. Shoving out the key, she inserted into the hole and kicked the door open.

"Talk about being tired, I need a shower." The girl made a derisive sound and trudged to the bathroom in a sluggish manner.

She stripped off her cloth and stepped into the tab. Hot water spurted out and fell hard on her skin. She let out a groan of pleasure.

After the shower, she put herself in a loose white shirt and a light blue track pants and stumbled to her room.

She rammed her body onto the mattress with a book caged in her arms. Adjusting her gesture, she sat up straight and began scanning over the book. Silence fell. Oppressive air compressed in the small space.

"Oh god this is so boring!" She bawled and threw her arms in the air in an exaggerated fashion. She did a mental eye roll and crawled into the corner of her bed, snuggling her stuffed animal dog.

She extended her arms that gripped the dog and seemingly started an ongoing conversation with the lifeless creature.

"Why is my life so boring, huh, tell me?" She stared at the dog, her sapphire orbs narrowed; a spark of electricity sank into her core when the animal failed to respond.

"ANSWER ME! DAMN IT!" She fumed and shook it violently.

"Shit, what the hell am I doing?!" The girl nibbled her lips and gave herself a hard whack on the forehead.

"Okay I must be going mad talking to a stuff animal like this, hell I need ice!" She bellowed and aimlessly grabbed the item that sat nearest to her. Without thinking twice, she targeted against the wall. A loud thump followed due to the tremendous force exerted. A split on the surface of the item result it to crack in half. A swish sound meant it had tumbled down the wall. It smashed on to the ground and pieces of shattered glasses lay as a consequence to her action.

"OMFG, now I have destroyed my mom's favorite jewelry, what next?" She exclaimed to herself, sarcasm tugged in her voice.

"Okay I got to come down, breathe and relax."

After five seconds, her face turned darker and petulant to the extreme. "Shit, not working damn it!" She gave a hefty kick at the stuffed animal as it rolled to the edge of her bed and fell onto the floor.

"Too bad, in your face!" She taunted at the toy, unaware it is immune to emotions.

Her face still clipped with the same downright grumpiness, she tried to compose herself.

"Okay inhale and exhale, you can do it!"

"No I can't, my mind is burning!" She whimpered after not five seconds.

"Okay I need some fresh air, I'm out of here!"

With that, she made a swift grab of her jacket and scrambled downstairs. Roughly pulling her feet into her runners, she slammed the door shut and took flight.

"Fresh air!" She grinned.

"Okay no help, I'm still paranoid." An ominous color clung to her face.

"What the fuck?" A figure engulfed in the shadow made its form known. He hovered closer to the girl, hand stuffed in pockets.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, polite but not friendly.

"Were you speaking to yourself?" He smirked.

"What is your business here?" Her voice collected yet sour and bitter.

"Quite a hostile attitude you have there, relax, I bring you no harm." He chuckled and peered at her with wolf like interest.

"Judging from the look you are giving me, I say you are some harm."

"Not bad, not too hard, not too soft, I say you are moderate. I like it." He appraised her, winking seductively.

"Oh, get lost!" She sneered and made a sign of disgust.

"Oh, I think you got the wrong idea here babe, I'm not here to seduce you. I'm talking business here."

His stern stopped her. Slowly, the perplex look on her face dissolved, in its place, a slow menacing smirk took root.

"Oh, yea? What kind of business?"

"Are you interested?"

She grunted in dissatisfaction. "Are you going to tell me or no?"

"You bet I am, babe."

"Uh-huh, keep going."

"There is a dance competition open to all teens hosting three weeks from now. It is taking place at Domino High." He explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" She scowled and stared dagger at the guy.

"Oh?" The guy shrugged sullenly. "Just thought I let you know."

"Right." She squinted at him in a slanted fashion.

"Hey, don't be skeptical with me, I do the explaining, you do the decision making, alright?" He beamed at her, his shoulder sagged, his lips pouted up in an easy going smile.

The girl examined him. His form was draped with dignity; he didn't seem the least bit perturbed by her attitude.

"Okay what is the price of this so called competition?"

"Money."

"How much?"

"10,000 dollars." He made a tasteful click.

The small drool in her damp throat screamed to her to take it.

"How can I trust you?" She spoke calmly, pressing down the excited sizzles present in her voice.

"You don't have to babe, you can check out yourself on the internet or anywhere."

"Fine." She gleamed sharply at him who only grinned. She turned to leave.

"Not so fast."

"What do you want?"

"Care to drop the attitude for a second there? I am friendly."

The girl made a filthy sound and looked away, with diligence.

"Well just to let you know, if you happen to join, the competition come in pairs."

"So?"

"So I thought we would sign up together, I was hunting for a partner for a while now and I happen to stumble upon one today. Guess it's my lucky day huh?"

"It won't be so lucky when I turn you down."

The guy stopped to give her a long, thoughtful look.

"Well you might want to reconsider that, here is my card with my name, email and phone number. Call me if you change your mind."

He tilted his head to lock graze with her. Their eye remained intact for a while before the girl shifted her glimpse else where.

"Well, see you around." He grinned and left.

The girl stared after his shadowy back and flashed a look of distain.

"Malik Ishtar huh? Keep on dreaming man. I'm out of here." She rolled her eyes and blend into the street.

Well that is it. I was bored when I wrote this. I might leave the way this is and keep it as a one-shot or I might turn into a story and write more chaps. It depends on the reviews and if you guys like it or not. Oh yeah in the meantime you guys decide on who the girl is. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Okay I'm out.


End file.
